Forever
by rangarose
Summary: Sequel to Life Changes Sometimes - you will need to read that story to know what is happening with this one!  2 years after Rose is 'rescued' and Abe became King, they are at the Academy and things are moving ahead with the OMP!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, here is my first chapter of the sequel to Life Changes Sometimes. I hope you enjoy it.  
>This hasn't been Beta'd...I probably wont use a Beta this time because my updating will be sporadic and hopefully quick, so I don't want to hold it up waiting for it to be returned...SO, if you don't like it, blame it all on me <strong>

**I had to re-read the whole story to get an idea of where I was at...and yes, I have jumped a couple years – I don't want this story getting to 70+ chapters this time haha But I will cover the past 2 years in some flashbacks so you won't miss anything**

**If there is anything you want to read, or want to happen, then just message me and I'll try and incorporate it! I really don't know how it will go because I'm just writing as I can...so there is no set storyline as yet! I just have ideas **

**One thing I noticed when I re-read the story is that there were ALOT of silly spelling mistakes, so I will pay closer attention to that this time!**

**Anyway, enjoy**

Chapter 1 – Who's getting married?

"Liss, calm down ok. Everything will go as planned and the day will be as perfect as you have always wanted it. You have been planning this for months, years even, so why are you stressed out right now?" I asked a very frantic Lissa, who was currently pacing up and down the hallway not making any sense whatsoever. She just kept repeating the words 'they should be here by now' over and over again. I had already asked who this person was meant to be, but it was like she couldn't hear me. I tried searching the bond, but she was completely blocking me.

I couldn't take it any longer, and she wasn't listening to me anyway, so I went into the lounge room to see if anyone needed my help there. So far this morning, everyone seemed to be ignoring me, everyone except Lily, Mason and Erica, who were constantly trying to make me play with them. Things definitely seemed a little bit suspicious, although they had been for a while now.

You see, Lissa has been planning her wedding for quite a while now, that's right, her and Christian got engaged, and while she knows how much I hate shopping and wedding planning, I had expected her to be hounding me for my input since she started. Instead, I've been completely left out of the loop and to be honest, it kind of hurt. I guess I'd always imagined us planning it together, regardless of how much I whinged. I've been telling myself to stop being irrational and stop over thinking it. I know Lissa thinks I've got enough on my plate and I think that's the reason she did it all herself. Actually no, it wasn't by herself, she had Mia helping her, and that hurt even more. But I guess Mia does have more fashion and decoration sense than me.

"Mama" asked Lily suddenly coming up to stand before me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. Mummy was just thinking" I said giving her a huge smile. Lily was 5 now and had started school. So far we haven't really had any problems, just the usual separation issues that kids have with starting a new school and it only lasted 3 days! The other kids have been great and haven't questioned anything yet. I was never really worried about her first few years though, it's once she reaches her teens that I'm worried about.

"Ok Mama. I love you" she replied.

"Love you too bug" She smiled at her nickname. Yep, the name grew on me gradually too. I don't even know when I began to call her that, it just happened. I guess hearing everyone else call her that, the name just eventually stuck. "Come on, it's time for you three to have some breakfast before getting dressed. We don't want your gorgeous clothes being ruined before the wedding even starts"

I watched as Lily grabbed Mason and Erica's hands and gently steered them towards the kitchen. At 5, Lily was already talking like a 7 year old, but thankfully her growth had slowed down and she was now only a little taller than her friends at school, which a lot of people put down to the fact that she was Dimitri's daughter. Erica had just celebrated her 2nd Birthday, and Mason would be turning 2 in just a few months.

While I got the kids their breakfast, my mind wandered back over the past 2 years since we've been at the Academy. So much had changed, yet it had somehow managed to stay the same, which made my head spin at times. We had quickly settled into routine and our little family of 4, yes I included Andre when talking about our family, had quickly shifted to a family of 5 and we couldn't be happier.

We have had a huge influx of Moroi applying for our Combat class and the classes have almost tripled in size. We have also had to incorporate the class into most other Academies in the United States, and some European Academy's as well. It took roughly six months for the older generation of Moroi to see that we weren't sending their kids (and some adults) unprepared to be slaughtered by Strigoi. Every child/Adult that requested to be part of the program was put through a gruelling 12 weeks of training, and then after that, 12 weeks they were to have their first trial as such. Anyone who passed the trial then advanced to further training and anyone who failed had the choice of pulling out or re-trialling, which meant taking part in another 12 weeks of the beginner training so they could improve their techniques where required.

There were three stages – Beginners, Intermediate and Advanced. Once they passed the advanced training stage, then they would be entitled to 'help' in Strigoi attacks. So far, we have had over 50 Moroi at St Vladimir's already pass the advanced training and a further 25 that were just about to start their advanced course. While that may not seem like such a high number, considering that's just one academy, and only 2 years into it, we think that's a brilliant effort.

Of course, the younger generation of Moroi were given the opportunity to start training at a much younger age than our generation, so once they get through school, the figure of Moroi participating in the program will almost triple, quadruple even, at St Vladimir's. So far there have only been 4 kids at school this year, that have chosen not to participate, and when I say they chose, I mean their parents refuse to let them. They were very upset to not be included.

Abe has changed the law's regarding Dhampir relationships with each other. It is no longer Illegal, although still frowned upon by the older generation. We've found in most instances of Dhampir relationships that they have no intentions of walking out on their charges, and willing to keep guarding, as long as they are entitled to see their partners without prejudice. The reason so many Guardian's were running off in recent years is because Tatiana was leaving them no choice. So far, no one has been lost because of these couples. Of course, we are still in early times.

Abe has really built his name as a King and is even more respected now than he was previously. He has shown that you can be a King but still be compassionate towards his people and as long as they don't double cross him, you stay on his good side. As soon as that line is crossed though, you're on the bad side of him permanently. I sighed remembering the first time someone got on his bad side. Unfortunately it was for talking shit about me and Dimitri.

_************Flashback**************_

_Dimitri and I were sitting in a little Cafe at court during the break of our first Moroi trial. We had held it at Court because there was more vacant land at Court so we could make a better obstacle course than at the Academy, plus we could incorporate more Guardian's into the mix at Court by including the Court Guardians, who were generally more trained than just the patrolling guardians at the Academy (having the King there and all). Lily and Mason were with my parents and Dimitri and I were having a quick break before heading back for more 'Strigoi re-enacting'. Both of us were exhausted as we had been going for three days straight already with only minimal sleep and we were enjoying the quiet time. We were just about to get up and leave when a voice stopped us._

"_Well well well, if it isn't good old Belikov and his little teacher's pet" sneered a Moroi I didn't know. I may not have known him, but Dimitri definitely did. I could tell by the way he tensed when he saw who it was...that and the thick Russian accent._

"_What do you want?" he growled glaring at him._

"_Couldn't cut it in Russia so you had to be sent over here? And forced to Mentor someone like the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway at that! Oh, that's right, your screwing her aren't you" he gave a menacing chuckle. I mean seriously, it wasn't exactly old news that we were engaged and had children together! Of course he was screwing me. But instead of laughing in his face, my rage hit me instead._

"_Who the hell do you think you are?" I snapped. "Guardian Belikov is one of the most respected Guardian's in this country. The Russian's should be devastated that they lost him. As for your little comment about him being 'just a mentor', he is far more than that and if your nose wasn't so far up your ass, then you'd actually realise that"_

"_Babe, just let it go. This dick isn't worth getting upset over, or even worth the energy it takes to listen to him" said Dimitri grabbing my hand to leave._

"_No you don't Belikov. You don't get to just walk away from me. You may have the rest of Court and the King believing that you are some badass Guardian, but I know differently. Until you are held accountable for Ivan's death, you are nothing to me" spat the Moroi who I still didn't know._

"_Nico, you know that Ivan's death was not my fault. I wasn't even on duty when it happened" started Dimitri. Nico cut him off._

"_No, but you should have been. He should never have given you the day off. Maybe if you were doing your job, then Ivan would still be alive"_

"_I know what you are trying to do Nico and it won't work. Thanks to Roza, I found my peace surrounding Ivan's death. I felt guilt for many years, but I now know it was not my fault. I never wanted to take that holiday and you know it. Ivan forced that holiday on me and it's not my fault that Palo hesitated. Had you and Palo not been drinking that night, then maybe they would both still be alive. Now if you would excuse me, I have a job to do" said Dimitri trying to walk around him. _

_Once again, Nico tried stopping him...by throwing a punch. Neither of us expected it and he connected with the side of Dimtri's face that hard he stumbled back a few steps and his eye swelled immediately. He was obviously part of the offensive magic program and had been taking part in combat classes. I saw red. Before I could react though, arms circled around me, pinning my arms to my side. All three of us had been restrained in seconds so that neither of us could get a hit again. I turned my head to see who restrained me. Pavel. I should have known. When Pavel wasn't running Abe's 'Business', he was following me around. Marco, another one of my father's Guardian's who had been hired to 'Guard' me, had Dimitri's arms pinned to his side as well, although looking at Dimitri, he was only trying to get to me, not Nico. Guess he knew how enraged I would be. _

_There was another guardian holding Nico, who was still viciously trying to get to Dimitri, and was still yelling a string of abuse at him. Not even two minutes later, my father strolled in, checked that me and Dimitri were ok, pausing when he saw Dimitri's now blackening eye and then strolled up to Nico with a murderous glint in his eyes. _

"_How dare you come in here and accuse my head Guardian of such bullshit. I know of the events that occurred with Lord Zeklos's death, I'm sure you remember seeing me there at the time, and I can assure you that I know you are more to blame for that event than what Guardian Belikov ever was. Stefen, take him out. He needs to learn respect. Show him please. Pavel, Marco, you can let them go now. Rose, take Dimitri to see Lissa and get that cheek healed" said my father and he turned and walked out of the room without another word. The next day, we saw Nico being pushed out of the Infirmary in a wheel chair with his arm in a sling and a cast on his legs._

_***************** End of Flashback *******************_

I was brought out of my daydream by Lissa running into the room, still ranting and raving. I sighed and turned to the kids. Even in my daydream, I had managed to finish their pancakes and get them sitting at the table eating. I gave myself a little pat on the back, proud of my accomplishment. You really do learn to multitask once you have kids.

"Liss, why aren't you upstairs getting your hair and makeup done? If you don't get a move on, you'll never make it to the alter" I giggled. I had honestly never seen her so frazzled.

"They should be here by now Rose. If they don't get here soon, my day is ruined"

"What in the world are you talking about Liss?" I questioned just as there was a knock at the door.

"Finally" she called running to answer it. I walked out to see who she was talking about and was shocked to see Dimitri's family on the other side.

"Babushka" called Lily running to Olena for a cuddle. Little Mason toddled up to her with his arms high above his head asking to be picked up. Viktoria scooped him up kissing him all over.

"What are you guys doing here?" I exclaimed running to give them all cuddles as well.

"This Rose, is who I have been waiting for all morning!" said a very excited Lissa. All of her frazzled demeanour was gone and in her place was the excited Bride to be that should have been there all morning. I was completely and utterly confused.

"What are you doing here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm so excited to see you, but I didn't know you were coming?" I questioned. In the back of my mind I was looking around my house thinking oh my god Olena is going to be disgusted, the house looks like a bomb has hit!

"Rose, sweetie, I kind of have something to tell you" said Lissa quietly. "You see...ummm, today...well"

"Oh just spit it out already Liss" I said growing impatient.

"It's not Lissa getting married today Roza. It's you" said Viktoria grinning wildly.

"WHAT?" I screeched. "Please tell me you are joking?"

"Rose, please listen before you get your knickers in a knot" begged Lissa. It all clicked now, all the secrecy with the wedding. "You and Dimitri would never tie the knot if we didn't plan it. You would have constantly made excuses and put someone else first, like you did with my 'wedding'. I wasn't going to let that happen. You and Dimitri deserve this day a lot more than any other couple I know, including me and Christian. Please don't be mad Rose"

Honestly, how could I be mad at this woman? What she was saying was true. If it were up to me to organise the wedding, it would never have happened.

"But Liss, what about your big day? This was meant to be your day. We even had a hen's day for you" I said still trying to get my head around it.

"Well, you were the only one that thought it was for me. Didn't you realise that all the games revolved around you" laughed Lissa. And she was right. I remembered thinking on the night that it was strange how much my name popped up in everything. I figured she was just trying to get me involved being the Maid of Honour and all that.

"Wait, so everyone else knows?" I mumbled. "Does Dimitri know?"

"Of course he does silly. As if I could of done it all myself. That man has amazing organisational skills. Are you sure he's not gay" asked Lissa.

"Oh I'm positive about that one" I laughed. "Liss...I don't know what to say. I can't believe this. Honestly, how did you manage it all?"

"It was tricky at times, but we managed. What can I say? I am the party organiser of this century!" she grinned.

"I'll say" I smiled. Then I had a sudden thought. "Wait, if you're not getting married, what did you do to your wedding dress? And what about me? Oh my god Liss, you didn't get me a bright pink dress or something did you"

"Rose, I got that wedding dress for when Christian and I do get married, which is in a month by the way, so the dress we picked for your bridesmaid dress won't even go to waste. And as for your wedding dress, well let's just say that's why I've been stressing out"

"What do you mean?"

"Rose, do you remember the dress you tried on last time you were in Russia?" asked Viktoria with a little spark in her eye. Three months ago, we had gone on a little getaway to Russia to see Dimitri's family. I nodded too shocked to speak. The dress had been absolutely gorgeous. Simple, yet gorgeous. Oh it wasn't a proper wedding dress, but then again, I'm not a traditional girl. When we had gone into the dress shop we had said we would each try on the dress of our dreams just for fun. I had tried on this stunning light blue coloured dress that clung in all the right places. It was a silk material with some lace incorporated. When I had tried it on, I had said this was my dream wedding dress but in white. On the day, they all laughed at me and said no way 'because it's not a wedding dress'

"Are...are you telling me what I think you're telling me?" I stammered.

"Yes Rose. That dress, is your wedding dress" smiled Olena handing over a long dress bag. "The girls told me how amazing you looked in it and the owner of the shop happens to be a good friend of mine. She got onto the designer and they organised it to be made in white. Here is your dress"

"I...I don't know what to say. Olena, I can't accept this. I know how much that dress cost" I said shaking my head. It had cost more than Olena would make in a year!

"Hush now Kiz. It's time for you to start getting ready" said Abe walking up the path and through the front door, which I had left open in my shock. "You have two hours Kiz, so get working. Lissa, where would you like Ebony, Shamika and Alyssa?" I looked around him and saw 3 women standing there with makeup cases in one hand and hair styling products in the other.

"You were in on this? You got the dress?" I questioned my father.

"Of course I was in on this. Nothing gets passed your old man" he chuckled. One thing I loved about my father was that being King had not changed a single thing in him. I quickly hugged and kissed him and started jumping up and down on the spot. Then I ushered everyone into the house, showed Olena where they could put their bags and then waited for Lissa to situate us for hair and makeup.

I couldn't believe that in 2 short hours, I would be getting married.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and a big thank you to everyone who added me as a favourite!**

**Here is the next chapter...it is a little boring because it's the ceremony for the wedding and I'm not really good at writing that kind of thing lol**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review **

Chapter 2

To say that the next 2 hours flew by was an understatement. It felt like one minute Lissa was telling me that it was ME getting married, and the next I was actually walking down the aisle! In that 2 hours though, Abe's stylists had managed to do the hair and makeup of all of us. And considering how many of us there were, I think that's a pretty damn good effort! I had even managed to give Lissa a little heart attack.

_*********** FLASHBACK *************_

"_Liss, words can't explain how much I appreciate you organising all of this" I said with a smile._

"_You are most welcome Rose. Lord knows you deserve this day" she smiled back._

"_I just have one question though. Who are my bridesmaid's?" I questioned._

"_Oh, that's easy Rose. Mia, Nicola, Vika and myself"_

"_What if that isnt who I wanted as my bridesmaid's though?" I made sure that my face was completely blank, like I really didn't want them as my bridesmaid's. I also made sure the bond was blocked so she couldn't see that I was teasing her._

"_I...uh...I just...I mean...I..." I could feel the panic rising in Lissa's mind. _

"_I'm kidding Liss, geez don't have a heart attack on me" I laughed._

"_God Rose, don't scare me like that. I was just about to have a heart attack. I thought I had everything planned the way you'd want it, and then you go and do that to me. That wasn't very nice Rosemarie Hathaway!"_

"_I'm sorry Liss, I couldn't resist" I managed to say between laughs. "I really did need to know though"_

_*********** FLASH BACK ENDED *************_

"Wow" I said looking at myself in the mirror. I could barely recognise the person staring back at me. I looked absolutely amazing. My hair was down and curly, just like Dimitri likes it, but there were little bits pinned back with some flowers, Frangipani's I think they were, and a gorgeous long lacy veil that had crystal's around the edge. My makeup was light and natural. Combined with my dress, I have never looked so amazing in my life. And to make it better, my dress was long enough that I didn't need to wear six inch heels. I was wearing a comfy pair of white dress thongs. I turned to look at my bridesmaids.

Lissa, Mia, Nicola and Vika were all in a stunning yellow bridesmaids dresses. Not a bright yellow, but a nice pale yellow. They came just below the knee and had a halter neck. They were fitted around the boob area, and then flowed nicely to their knees. They were wearing a gorgeous diamonte necklace and earrings set, and each had their hair down and curled matching mine, also with a frangipani on the side. They were each holding their bouquet of flowers that was a mixture of frangipani's and white Lily's. Looking down at their feet, each of them was in beautiful dress thongs. It was seeing them fully dressed that I realised I had no idea where we were actually getting married.

"Um Liss, where exactly are we getting married?" I questioned.

"You'll see soon" she grinned. I quickly tried getting a feel through the bond but her blocks were locked in tight. Dammit!

Just then, Lily, Erica and Mason ran into the room to show off their 'party outfits'. Lily and Erica were dressed in a gorgeous little white dress that had spaghetti straps and came to their knees. At the bottom of the dress there were pale yellows flowers stitched into the ends, and there was also some yellow rouging and a flower at the waist. Their shoes matched the girls. Mason was in a charcoal coloured suit with a white vest and tie. They all looked absolutely adorable.

"Time to get started ladies, can you please all gather around Rose and give me your best smile" said the photographer. And that was the start of all of the photos. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face though, so getting the photos done was no problems.

After about half an hour of posing for photos in different positions, it was finally time to go. We walked outside to see a stunning stretch hummer waiting for us. I actually squealed and almost bolted to the car. Everyone followed after me. It took us about 40 minutes of driving before we got to our destination and I was anxious the whole way there. I had been expecting to just walk to the church at the Academy, after all, it was Lissa organising the wedding and she was nothing but traditional, which to me, meant a church wedding.

About five minutes before our destination, I was ordered to put a blind fold over my eyes. Of course it was carefully situated so that it didn't ruin my hair. Eventually, we finally got there and when the blind fold was taken off me, while sitting in the car, I gasped in surprise. We were at the beach. Set up in front of me, were rows and rows of chairs, all with white and yellow coverings to match our dresses. Down the middle of the 2 sections was a length of light grey carpet. At the end of the carpet, there was a Gazebo set up with flowers around the side matching our bouquets. Standing in the Gazebo, was my sexy Russian and the groomsmen, Cal, Christian, Adrian and Eddie.

All of the boys were in Charcoal suits matching Mason's. Dimitri had a white vest and tie the same as Mason, but the other boys had white vests and a pale Yellow tie that matched the dresses. Dimitri was looking down nervously at his feet, while the other boys were talking excitedly about something between them. When they saw that the car had pulled up, all of their eyes focused on the door, waiting for us to make our entrance. Slowly, one by one, all of the girls and Mason climbed out of the car. My dad, who had demanded to come down and make sure everything was perfect, was waiting for me at the Limo door. My mum was standing beside him. Both, who were grinning like Cheshire Cats, held out their hand to help me out of the Limo.

"Kiz, you look absolutely stunning" said Abe kissing me on the cheek.

"Stunning doesn't describe it Abe. She looks absolutely beautiful" said Janine while she hugged me tightly. I could see that both of my parents were trying to fight their emotions.

"Thank you. This...this is amazing" I said glancing all around. The sun was just beginning to rise against the water. It was my dream wedding. A dream wedding I had explained to Lissa only once, many many years ago. "Liss, how...how did you remember all of this?"

"Rose, it was the one time you ever spoke about your dream wedding. Of course I was going to remember it. And you deserved your dream wedding" she grinned. I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight, trying to fight the tears that had decided to form. "Oh no you don't, no crying now or you'll ruin your makeup"

The photographer was still snapping photo after photo, but I had tuned him out already by now. I figured he was there for the day so I may as well just try and forget he was there.

Suddenly the music started from somewhere to my left, and I knew that it meant it was time to start walking. And hearing the song, I couldn't have picked a better song myself. I smiled as I watched the girls start walking.

_**Looks like we made it  
>Look how far we've come my baby<strong>_

Lily, Mason and Erica were the first ones to walk down the aisle. Mason walked first holding the ring pillow, and Lily and Erica followed closely behind throwing little flower petals all over the carpet as they walked.

_**We mighta took the long way  
>We knew we'd get there someday <strong>_

My eyes locked with Dimitri's and I had to stop myself from running straight into his arms. The emotion and love I could see in his eyes made me tear up once again. I looped my arms with my parents so that I had one on each side and impatiently waited for my turn to start walking.

___**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
>But just look at us holding on<br>We're still together still going strong**_

_**(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<br>(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night<strong>_

_**Ain't nothin' better  
>We beat the odds together<br>I'm glad we didn't listen  
>Look at what we would be missin' <strong>_

"Ok Kiz, this is us. Let's go" and we started our slow, agonizing walk down the aisle.__

_**They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
>But just look at us holding on<br>We're still together still going strong**_

_**(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<br>(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night<strong>_

_**(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one I run to<br>The one that I belong to  
>You're still the one I want for life<br>(You're still the one)  
>You're still the one that I love<br>The only one I dream of  
>You're still the one I kiss good night<strong>_

At the end of the aisle, my parents both kissed my cheeks, through the veil of course which was now hanging over my face, placed my hand in Dimitri's and walked to the side to take a seat.

"You look amazing babe. Wow" whispered Dimitri looking me up and down.

"You don't look too bad yourself" I whispered back. "How in the world did you manage to plan all this without me getting suspicious?"

"Guardian's secret's" he chuckled. "What do you think?"

"I think I am the luckiest girl in the world" I grinned. Just then, the priest came forward and began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of nature, and before these friends and family, to join together this man and this woman in Matrimony, which is an honourable and beautiful estate, and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but instead with love, respect, friendship, and honour. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined" It was about here that I tuned out and got lost in Dimitri's eyes. I was hoping that he was seeing in my eyes, what I was seeing in his. All the love, the happiness that I was feeling in this moment. My thoughts were interrupted when the priest called Dimitri's name.

"Dimitri...I understand that you have written something you would like to share with us. Would you like to begin"

"Rosemarie Hathaway...My Roza. I love you not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you not only for what you have made of yourself, but for what you are making me. I love you for the part of me that you brings out. I love you for passing over all my foolish and weak traits that you can't help but see. I love you for drawing out into the light my beauty, that no one else had looked quite far enough to din. I love you my Roza"

What was even more romantic about these words was that he was staring right into my eyes as he said them. He didn't read them from paper, he didn't have someone telling him what to say. It came straight from his heart. I couldn't stop the tears from falling as he spoke. He put his hand under my veil and gently wiped his thumbs across my cheeks, wiping the tears away.

"I love you too" I said quietly.

"Dimitri and Rosemarie, marriage is an institution of ordained of God , and it is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly , but reverently, deliberately, and only after much consideration, for in coming together in marriage you are committing yourselves exclusively, the one to the other, for as long as you both shall live. Knowing this, I ask you of this question. Do you Dimitri, choose to marry Rosemarie on this day, to speak the words that will join you with her as your wife, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer I do"

"I do" said Dimitri without hesitation.

"Do you Rosemarie, choose to marry Dimitri on this day, to speak the words that will join you with him as your husband, for all the days of your life? If so, please answer I do"

"I do"

"Then, if you would, please turn to face each other and join both hands as you each take your marital vows. Do you, Dimitri Belikov, take Rosemarie Hathaway, to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do"

"And now, do you Rosemarie Hathaway, take Dimitri Belikov, to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"

"I do"

"The wedding ring is the outward sign of an inward and spiritual grace, signifying to all the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony. It was Saint Augustine who said, 'The nature of God is like a circle whose centre is everywhere and circumference is nowhere.' May the rings that you hold symbolize the nature of God in your lives, and as often as either of you see them, may you be reminded of this moment and the endless love you have promised. Dimitri, as you present Rosemarie with her wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to her, will you please repeat after me: Rosemarie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honor you always. With this ring, I thee wed"

"Rosemarie, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honour you always. With this ring, I thee wed" repeated Dimitri as he gently put the gorgeous band on my finger.

"and Rosemarie, as you present Dimitri with his wedding ring and pledge your love and your life to him, will you please repeat after me: Dimitri, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honour you always. With this ring, I thee wed"

"Dimitri, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. With all that I am, and all that I have, I promise to love and honour you always. With this ring, I thee wed" I said quietly, choking back the tears that threatened to spill.

"In as much as you have consented to be joined together in the holy state of matrimony, and having pledged and sealed your vows by the giving and receiving of rings in the presence of both God and this company, it is with great pleasure that I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. Congratulations! You may now kiss the bride" finished the priest.

We were married. We were finally one. I didn't get a chance to think anymore as Dimitri lifted my veil and his mouth found mine. The kiss was short and sweet but it was full of love and passion. All around us people were clapping and cheering.

"It is with great joy and honour that I now present to you Mr and Mrs Rosemarie and Dimitri Belikov"

After that, people came forward from everywhere offering there congratulations and showering us with kisses. The music started in the background telling us it was time to walk back down the aisle for the first time as husband and wife. Before we did though, I pulled Dimitri down for another kiss. This one was a little longer, but it showed just as much passion as the first.

"I love you Rosemarie Belikova" he whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

"And I love you too Dimitri Belikov" and with that, we began our walk back down the aisle. Together. With Mason holding his daddy's hand, and Lily holding mine. Our first walk as a true family.

_**What if I told you  
>It was all meant to be<br>Would you believe me,  
>Would you agree<br>It's almost that feelin'  
>That we've met before<br>So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
>When I tell you love has come and now<strong>_

_**A moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime,<br>For a moment like this  
>Some people search forever,<br>For that one special kiss  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this<strong>_

_**Everything changes  
>But beauty remains<br>Something so tender  
>I can't explain<br>Well I maybe dreamin'  
>But 'till I awake<br>Can we make this dream last forever  
>And I'll cherish all the love we share<strong>_

_**For a moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime,<br>For a moment like this  
>Some people search forever,<br>For that one special kiss  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this<strong>_

_**Could this be the greatest love of all  
>I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall<br>So let me tell you this  
>Some people wait a lifetime<strong>_

_**For a moment like this  
>Some people spent two lifetimes,<br>For a moment like this  
>Some people search forever,<br>For that one special kiss  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this<strong>_

_**Oh, like this**_

_**Oh, yeah, 'cause people search for every moment yeah.**_

_**Some people wait a lifetime,  
>For a moment like this.<strong>_

_**Oh, like this.**_

Songs: You're still the One – Shania Twain  
>A Moment Like This – Kelly Clarkson<p> 


End file.
